Truth or Dare
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Its halloween night and Stella Joe Nick Kevin decide to go to a ghost walk in an old santoruim. When Stella and Joe are sperated from the group things go wrong. They are captured by a manic and forced to play his sick version of truth or dare no flames.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- This is my second Joe/Stella fic, it is going to be a horror. So not for younger readers__!_

* * *

**Never Safe**

"Joseph! come on guys we are going to be late, again!" Stella said as she stood at the door with the two other brothers. She turned to Kevin "What is he doing up there."

Kevin was taken out of his daze and looked at Stella. "He is straighting his hair."

Stella huffed and gave her phone to Nick. "And don't read my messages."

She walked up the stairs to find Joe still in his towel, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She took an inward breath and Joe jumped. "Come on Joe lets go, it's just a ghost walk around some old sanatorium. It will dark no one will even know its you. Joe turned to her. "Yeah but honestly I'm a little freaked about going there, I mean after seeing Halloween two..."

Stella rolled her eyes. "For real Joe? Come on lets go." she said as she grabbed his arm.

"Uh Stells."

"What?"

"I kinda need to get dressed."

"Oh yeah right, cause you can't walk around in you towel." Stella nervously said and she shot down stairs

* * *

"How much farther!" Kevin whined from the back seat

"Seriously, Kev, your supposed to be the oldest and your whining?" Stella said

"Well, someones on her period." Joe cracked and Nick chuckled from the back seat. Stella shot him a look and he stopped. "Sorry."

They pulled up into the parking lot and all gulped at the site of the massive building. "Any one wanna back out?" Nick asked

"Nope"

"No"

"Hell No" That came from Joe, he knew at one point they spilt you into pairs and he was going to take Stella. It was his only shot of having her near him.

They handed their tickets to the man at the front gate and started in, Stella grabbed onto Joe's arm almost admittedly. A woman in a black hooded robe stood before them.

"I welcome you all to River Grove Sanatorium, this housed many of the criminally insane and was closed when an out break occurred. It is said that some of the people still live in the under ground tunnels."

They walked through many different hallways and then stopped on one room. "This room housed the murderous manic Cypher Malichy, He killed many teens in his day. He was one of the many who escaped." She smiled and looked around the room, people came up behind the group and blind folded everyone, Joe never let go of Stella so they had no choice but to be with each other. When they heard a door slam, Joe un did his blind fold and untied Stella who was on the verge of a panic attack. She looked to Joe and clasped onto his shirt. "Joe, I can't see."

"I know, hold on." He took out his phone and it shined on their faces, he smiled at her. See its okay, just stay by my side.

They walked for only god knows how long, until they, well Joe walked into a sign. Stella giggled and read the sign out loud.

"Chyher Malichy escaped in the early 1950's before the asylum shut down. Legend's said that the teen was only 5 when he made his first kill. After his escape he would lure unsuspecting teenagers down to the basement and capturing them, later torturing and killing them." Stella read. "Wow, talk about twisted."

"Um talk about Micheal Myers." Joe corrected

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to see that movie." Stella huffed

Joe rolled his eyes. "I was fine."

"No Joe, you weren't. you where rocking back and forth in your seat crying. Rob Zombie was laughing his ass of because of that." Stella said

"Yeah not to metion I totally blew it with that actress." Joe put in.

Stella sighed and started to walk a head, yup Joe blew it again. "Stells wait look I'm sorr-" It wasn't that long till metal collided with his head knocking him out. Stella turned around. "Joe, Joe" she said as she knelt down in front of him trying to wake him up. His phone was next to him and it light up the face of their attacker. The manic smiled, showing his black teeth. Stella couldn't scream, she was frozen in fear. The man picked up the pipe and hit Stella, then dragged both teens to his lair.

* * *

Joe woke up when cool water was splashed on his face, the sent of rotting flesh invaded his nostirls. Across from him sat Stella, her face was covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. Her blond curls where now out of its ponytail and all messed up. Her clothes where dirty and ripped, he looked up at their attacker and tried to escape from his bonds. "What did you do to her you sick son of a bitch?"

Cypher tilted his head. "Nothing....me do nothing to pretty."

"If you lay a hand on her I swear to God I'll kill you." Joe snarled

"Joe." Stella groaned. "Joe"

His eyes darted to Stella, who was waking up. "Stella its okay, I'm right here." Joe said

Stella looked to her side to see the manic. She began to sob, "Please don't hurt us"

The man walked over toward what looked like tools, they both knew where this was going. "Stella, I need you to listen to me and keep your eyes on me the whole time, okay."

"Time to play game." Cypher spoke in his deep voice. He picked up an old rusted knife and walked over to Stella, standing behind her. "Boy Truth or Dare?"

Joe looked at him, "You can't be serious."

"Truth or Dare!" He roared

"Fine, Truth." Joe honestly had no Idea where this nut case was going, but if he didn't go along with his game, he knew he would do something to Stella.

"Ever have dirty dream about pretty." He grinned showing his rotted teeth, Stella looked away in disgust.

"No." Joe answered, a loud beeping sound emmited from behind him and Cypher smiled. "Lie!" He hissed

He gripped the knife and dragged it down Stella's back. She let out a blood curling scream as it dug deeper and deeper into her flesh.

"Stop no!" Joe understood now. "Fine yes I have okay!" He looked at Stella who was crying. "Just stop."

Cypher let out a laugh and walked over to Joe. "Pretty, truth or dare?"

Stella looked into Joe's eyes. Her brown meeting his own, she gulped "Dare"

* * *

_A/N- ohh cliff hanger!! What will Stella's dare be, why are they being tortured, should I continue. Please review but no flames_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- This is my second Joe/Stella fic, it is going to be a horror. So not for younger readers__! I should warn you that this chappie might be a little disgusting but hey might be might not._

_And thank you EO4EVER for reviewing and all the rest who put this on their alert list. _

* * *

**The games Just begun**

" Dare." That word came out of Stella's mouth like ice. Cypher laughed a laugh only revered for manics like him, he went to the back and fished around for something. Joe looked at Stella who was shaking violently, so bad that her teeth where chattering. It could have been because of the knife wound of because like Joe, she was plainly freaked out.

"Stells, I'm sorry, are you okay? I didn't know that he-" Joe began

"Joe," Stella began. She took a sharp breath in, realizing that it hurt her fresh wound when she spoke. She smiled a small sad smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine-" She gasped when a huge, dead, rat was placed in-front of her. She looked up a Cypher, her brown eyes filling with tears. "Oh God." Knowing this pyscho it was probably ramped with sickness.

"Eat." He command. "Pretty should eat or boy will get hurt." Hi picked up two rusted nails, huge nails, and walked over to Joe, lining it up with his hands. Showing her what he would do to him if she didn't corporate. Stella let out a broken sob, then the rat squeaked and hissed at her, jumping off the table. Cypher smiled.

"Lost your chance, boy must pay!" He lined the first nail up to the palm of Joe's hand and drove it in. Joe screamed loudly and Stella screamed a frighted scream. He then lined the second one up, repeating the proses. Joe clenched his teeth, biting his tounge and Stella passed out.

Cypher frowed. "Aw pretty's tired, and games just begun." He untied an unconsine Stella and lifted her across his masive shoulder blades.

"Hey where are you taking her! Don't you fucking touch her!" Joe screamed at him. Cypher came back and unchained Joe from the chair, dragging him to another room where Stella was. He chained him to the wall and slammed the steel door, locking it in the process. Joe crawled over to Stella and held her close to him, he tried not to get his blood on her but it was useless, both teens where covered in their own blood and each others. Stella came to and buried her face in Joe's sweat shirt.

"Why is he doing this to us?" She sobbed.

"I don't know Stells," he said as he brought her closer to him, as if their bodies weren't already molded together. "But Nick and Kevin will know that we are missing, they'll call the cops and we will be saved."

* * *

"I can't beilieve they ditched us!" Nick yelled as he walked into the warm house.

"I know!" Kevin joined in, "they probably hooked up and are at some motel room right now!"

Sandy rubbed her temples. "Kevin don't say that and Joe probably got freaked out and they probably decided to leave. When he gets back I'll talk to him, now get up to bed, its 3am."

Sandy crossed her arms and looked up at the clock. "Where the hell are you Joe?"

* * *

Joe woke up from his restless sleep when the door opened again, Cypher looked down at the two teens and grabbed their chain's. "Time to play again."

For the next hour, they only did truth. They where stupid questions ones that Joe had no problem answering, a few earned a little laugh from Stella. Sure they where embarrassing and he didn't want Stella to know but she had a few to. One thing crossed Stella's mind, the lunatic was a pervert.

Cypher was getting mad, he was beinging to become restless. "Boy, Dare or Double Dare?"

"What, wait, you can't change the rules! Your not being fair!" Joe yelled. Cypher went over to Stella and grabbed her hair. "Dare or Double Dare!"

"Fine Double Dare." Joe spat

Cypher smiled. "Fuck her." he said, pointing at Stella.

Joe's eyes widened, yeah he wanted it but not like this. Not in front of some pervert who would get his own pleasure out of it. "No."

Cypher frowned and walked to the back, comeing back with a needle. "This hurt pretty more then it will hurt you." He injected the contents into Joe's system and he saw nothing but bright colors and strange shapes.

"Oh my god, you fucking freak! You drugged him!" Stella screamed

"Either me or Him Pretty." Cypher stated.

Stella wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but she knew she was going to have to take it

* * *

_A/n- So I might have to change the rating but once again R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N-Thank you both for your reviews, they mean a lot. And I was pretty uncomfortable with writing this seance so it might no be that graphic and its pretty much from Stella's pov. Also remember, Joe is drugged so he will he a little oc._

* * *

**Screaming and Fighting**

Joe was not gentle with her at all, she didn't cry though, she didn't want to. This, this was not how she pictured her first time with him. She hissed when he entered her, breaking her barrier. Her now dirty nails dug into his back as he moved and she clenched her teeth when he began biting her, leaving his mark. She knew he didn't mean it, it was what every the dirty fuck injected into his system. Stella kept her eyes on Joe's glazed over ones, not looking at the man that was putting them through. Joe finished with a grunt and rolled off of her, muttering something that she could not understand. Next thing she knew, she was being dragged back into the room where they slept, Joe coming in after her. Cypher threw a pile of their clothes into the room and slammed the door. Joe looked at her and sank to the floor, unable to comprehend what just happened. He took one look at her, the bruises, the bit marks, He turned his head and threw up.

Stella started at him as well, then she relized that she was still nude. She looked trough the pile of ripped and grimy clothes, not finding any of her own.

"Take my sweatshirt." She heard Joe mumble and she did, zipping it up. She handed Joe his and he quickly put them on. He turned and threw up again and just like that she rushed to his side, rubbing his back

"Shh, its okay, your body is just detoxicing itself" She said as she moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry Stella, I thought- I thought I could be strong but...I'm not." Joe whispered. He had no idea why Stella would even want to be near him after what he did. He was broken, they both where.

Stella wrapped her arms around him. "Joe you are strong, I didn't think I could make it this far with out you." She nuzzled into him. "Its not your fault."

Joe kissed the top of her head, she had a fever, he could feel it. The wounds where probaly infected and he didn't want her to die so he said the only thing he could. "Stella, we have to fight back."

* * *

Mrs. Lucas sat and cried as Mr. Lucas paced back and forth. The officer that was talking to them, telling them that they found the bodies of Stella's parents, their heads missing.

"Sir, we are going to have to know where your son and Miss. Malone where last." He said

Mr. Lucas sighed. "They went to some old asylum for a ghost walk."

The officer's eyes darkened. "River Grove?"

"Yes."

"Son of a Bitch! Mary, call back up, we have another one. Get to River Grove fast!" He said

"Hold on wait, whats happening." Mr. Lucas asked

"A year ago, two teen vanished in River Grove. Their bodies where found weeks later after showing many signs of torture that lead to their death." Officer Lee said before leaving. "We'll get back to you."

* * *

Cypher laughed as he paced back and forth. "What to do, what to do? Honestly I have no clue on what to do. Most don't last this long." Truth or Dare ended and now they where going through mindless beatings. Stella was suffering a broken leg and a few other broken tented and Joe was even worse. His nose was shattered and his ribs where destroyed. Cypher smiled. "I have an idea."

He walked into his back room and looked around for something, he came back out with a small blade and what looked like to be eyelash curlers. He went over to Joe and smiled. "Boy must see everything, no more closing eyes."

Stella's eyes widened, he was going to cut off Joe's eye lids. She struggled, screaming, kicking her legs. Cypher turned to her and slapped her, hard across her face. All the struggling helped when she found that she loosed her bonds. She used her foot to bring a knife over to her. She bent down and grabbed it, cutting the bonds across her feet and finally her hands. She got up and grabbed the lead pipe, "Hey you mother fucker."

Cypher turned around and Stella swung the pipe. She heard a yell and a clang and she opened her eyes, he was knocked out. She ran over to Joe and untied him pulling him up. "We have to go, now!" The thought seemed to process and Joe began to move. Getting out of the basement and hobbling up a few flight of stairs, praying to God that he would not wake up

* * *

Lee and Mary stood outside the asylum. "We have you surround, let go of the kids and we will not shoot."

Lee turned to Mary, "I hope to god their alive."

He motioned for the swat team to enter the building.

* * *

They made it up to the last flight, sunlight entering the room. "Almost, we are going to be okay." Joe said as he supported Stella.

She then let out a heart wrenching scream, the heads of her parents where on a stake right infront of them. Joe saw it and covered her eyes. "Stella come on, we have to keep-"

The door to the outside world slammed and standing before them was Cypher, looking even more pissed and crazed then before. "That was a nono, boy and pretty can't leave."

Joe pushed Stella to the ground as Cypher came running at them, there was a sharp, burning, pain. Cool liquid poured from Joe's gut. Stella screamed, she was not letting him take the only thing she had left. She picked up a broken piece of Metal with some glass still on it and pushed it threw Cypher's chest. The manic fell to the floor and she grabbed a piece of broken glass and stabbed him over and over. She finished when she put it threw his head and crawled over to Joe. He caressed her check and smiled. "It's over."

* * *

It all seemed to be a bit of a blur as the swat team rushed inside, gasping and stopping when they saw what was before them. The EMTs, the Lucas's all came running up when they flagged that it was all clear. Stella held tight to Joe as the family came running over to them, 's tears flowed as she held both teens. She was pulled off when they where placed into an ambulance, going to the hospital.

* * *

_Okay well its not over there is still more to come please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Okay here's next Chappie_

* * *

**Its Going to Be okay, Right?**

Stella woke up in a fit of panic, the nurses and a few doctors where rushing around her. "Joe! JOE!" She screamed. "Where is he!?" She was hysterical, who would blame her, She thrashed around before a doctor pricked her with a needle, then everything was dark.

A crack of lighting, thats all that would do it to wake her up, she looked around the room, Kevin was sleeping on a chair and nick was asleep on the small bench by the window. She noticed tear marks, and Macy, why was Macy here. She was asleep in the chair right beside Stella. She sat up and hissed, she was still in a lot of pain and wait her back. Stella ran a hand down the stitching, the doctors patched everything up. She looked around the room and got up, dragging herself down the hallway to Joe's room. The door was opened by a crack so she walked in and barley recognized her own best friend. She grabbed his hand and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh God, Joe." She cried as she gripped his hand

"St-Stella?" Joe mumbled

Stella smiled, "Yeah Joe, we are safe now."

"Stella?"

Stella jumped when a hand touched her shoulder, it belonged to Mrs. Lucas who pulled her into a tight hug. "Sweetie the doctors said he would be fine," She looked into Stella's broken brown eyes. "Honey, what happened down there? The doctors said that the man rapped you."

Stella shook her head no, tears escaping from her eyes. "No, he uh-" She took a staggered breath. "He drugged Joe, gave him something and he made me chose Joe or him and Mrs. Lucas I'm sorry that man was sick and-"

Sandy pulled the teen into a hug before she could finish, and eventually leading her back to her room. The next few days where full of tests and when Joe finally came to, they put them together in the same room. Nick and Kevin noticed a change in the two, they only confided in each other, sure they where the only two that new each others pain but talking about it would have been nice. It was the second week when they where in the hospital when they got the news.

"Miss. Malone?"

Stella looked up from her game of cards with Frankie, who was still struggling to understand the situation.

"Yeah?"

The doctor seemed hesitant at first. "Well we got the results of your test back." He looked down at Frankie who was eyeing him like some kind of attack dog. Joe looked up from his disgusting lunch as well to listen.

"Well Miss. Malone, when we do a rape testing it usually involves a pregnancy test and well yours came out to be positive, now we know that Mr. Lucas was drugged when he did this and if you want to abort it...."

"No," Stella said as soon as the word abort came up. "I'm not going to do that, it doesn't deserve that."

The doctor nodded his head. "Okay well Miss. Malone its your chocie."

Joe didn't meet Stella's eyes. "You uh, you want it?"

Stella nodded her head. "Yeah, Joe I do...do you?"

Joe looked up, finally meeting her eyes. "Yeah I do."

Stella smiled sadly and Frankie's eyes light up. "I'm going to be an Uncle! That is Awesome!"

* * *

"Officer Lee?"

Lee looked up from his desk and rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

The deputy gulped. "We uh we lost the body."

Lee's face got red and he slammed his fist onto the desk. "How the fuck do you loose a body?"

* * *

The next nine months dragged on, slowly. Between the therapy sessions, the arguing, a very pregnant Stella, (They found out it was a girl they where having) The only thing that the pair looked forward to was the birth of their daughter. There where nights when Stella would crawl into Joe's bed and just cried, she couldn't take the sleeping pills because of the baby, so Joe didn't either. The two mainly found comfort in each other and when little Annie was born, found the love they had deep down, hidden under all the pain.

Stella groaned and turned on her side, Annie was wailing and no one else was making an effort of waking up and taking care of the 2 week old. She picked the beautiful baby out of her bassinet and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, taking a pause to look at herself. She didn't really care about looks and appearances anymore, she knew she would have to start when the band went back on tour. She looked down at Annie as she fed her. "Are you going to be a little rock star like daddy or a fashion girl like mommy?"

She giggled when the baby burped, a pure unforced giggle. The therapist told them that they should live a normal life, act as if nothing happened. But there was still a large hole in Stella, she missed her parents. She cuddled Annie and walked back upstairs, putting the baby back and snuggling back into bed, right next to Joe. The two where kinda together, christ they had a baby for god sakes. When word got out about Joe and Stella's horror nightmare, the press went wild. They did their best to ignore it.

But what they didn't know is that they where still being stalked, he sat outside the fire house, hidden in the shadows, watching, waiting for a time when he could get them again. Cypher Malchy never left buisness left undone.

* * *

_Okay so this is how it ends, I hope you like. Yes there will be a sequal, I have an idea in mind already!_


End file.
